Naruto: Kaze-Kenji Lagacy
by MELLOWMETHIS
Summary: Naruto meets the rookie 12 at a young age and they befriend him now with friends a sensei that's wants to help, the hokage and a a harem of beautiful girls that includes a green haired whitch naruto will one day be know as the kaze-kenja and will bring peace to a world that has forgotten what it is.
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago there was a vicious nine tailed fox by the name of Kyuubi. The fox was said to be able to cause tsunami's with just one swing of its mighty tails as well as cause tornado's and shyt...but you know this already and you also knew about the man in the mask and the 4th consequently sealing the Kyuubi in his own son and the Shinigami taking Minato and Kushina but here something you don't know was this  
-Flashback no Justu-  
As Minato and Kashina lay there on the claw of the Kyuubi, the Shinigami approached them and was about to take there souls kushina asked the Shinigami a favor " Shinigami-sama wait I have a favor to ask.?" The Shinigami everyone know who he is, He's death he has his scythe that seals and holds the soul until he can transfer them into his jar, he wears a grey cloak with the hood covering his hood with dark wings coming from he back and if you look closely enough you can see the glowing red eyes staring at your soul as he was staring at Kushina then the Shinigami nodded and in a ghostly voice " you may." The reason for the Shinigami even paying attention instead of just taking their souls is because he and the Uzumaki had a pact. The pact started with Mito Uzumaki next was Kushina The pact was for every 2 generations the person on the second generation can ask for a favor as long as they do good in life they can ask for the favor. The Shinigami nodded and Kushina said "can NarutoHave the Kaze-Kenja no me?" The Shinigami thought about it before nodding his head kushina said thank you and the Shinigami looked at Naruto while his eyes glowed gold and with that he along with Minato and Kushina disappeared and as the last of the Kyuubi's chakra went into naruto so did the white chakra that left the Shinigami's hand  
The seal appeared on narutos stomach as he cried The Third Hokage grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a shushin to his office to plan accordingly of The Village Hidden In The Leaves future.

-Flash Back No Justu end-

The 3rd Hokage sat at his desk trying to figure out the problem that currently challanged him according to a random chunnin they had spotted Orochimaru 40 miles away from the village so the Hokage sent all of his anbu but kept his most trusted behind with him he pondered on why orochimaru would even be seen around konoha and asked himself " why would my old student be around the village he knows we have anbu stationed around the village and it would be hard for him to try to get in so why? This just doesn't make sense to me?" He was having a rough day first he had triple the amount of paperwork that he normally had meaning he didn't have enough time to eat or anything and his wrist was hurting from writing so much and now this so yeah you could see why it was getting late around 8 o'clock and it was almost time for him to go visit Naruto he hasn't seen the boy all day and seeing as it was his birthday that was quite odd so he decided to check on him using his crystal ball he pulled it from his desk and did two quick hand seals and what he saw made his blood run cold and his four anbu could literally feel the tempature of the room drop tremendously he instantly figured out that the Orochimaru ordeal was a divergent to get the anbu away so he made four quick hand seals and with that him and his four anbu where gone in a flash. The chunnin who told the hokage the news which wasn't true it was a plan to isolate the Kyuubi brat and maybe even kill him if the chance appeared was amoung the crowd chasing Naruto so back to Naruto he could normally out run most jonnin and civilian on any given day but today he just couldn't seem to lose them this time, he ran through shortcuts and under bushes but just couldnt get a clean escape anyway he could think of he went but they were still hot in his trail as he was running he started thinking . Naruto by any means was not stupid he knew the villagers hated him but could never figure out why he had a theory a year ago that he was related to the incident with the Kyuubi. If only he knew how right he was by now it was common sense that everyone in the village knew of the accident but wouldn't tell him directly he only found out because  
-Flashback no justu-  
one day he was sneaking in the trash for food in an ally when suddenly two people walked out a girl and a guy he instantly ducked behind the trash can and listened to the conversation they were having the girl said " I had a really good time tonight Matako I'm just glad the kyuubi brat didn't show up!" the man now identified as Matako asked " who is that again Kotomo?" the girl now named kotomo said " oi that's right you just moved here well 3 years ago the Kyuubi big a gigantic 60 foot fox with nine tails attacked the village, it cause mass destruction and took away some peoples family's and our beloved Yondiame Hokage and his wife Kushina and was sealed by the Yondiame Hokage before he died but we know better the Kyuubi took over the baby and is now controlling it just biding its time and when the times is right break the seal and finish what he started, I don't know why the 3rd Hokage even tries to protect him it's like he doesn't care that the kyuubi is walking in the village free, he even sends Anbu to help him but we've come up with a plan to get him." She whispers the plan in his ear and then says " it's a s rank secret punishable by death to speak it in public I only told you because your new here and good looking!" Matako thanked her for the info and with that they left. What they didn't notice was naruto come from behind the dumpster with a shocked expression on his face.

-Flash Back No Jutsu End-

Just as naruto was thinking about this he turned into a ally but it was a dead end and he could hear the villagers getting closer he looked around and said " shit a dead end of all the places why a dead end does the world ha-" he was cut off when he heard a voice " hey guys I think he went this way into this ally" one villager shouted and the rest followed there was a mob of about 30. 2 jonnin, 5 chunnin and 3 gennin the rest where all civilian so when they got further into the ally they noticed nobody was there so one of the jonnin told everybody to start search. 10 minutes later they had looked everywhere in the ally but came up with nothing and just as they where about to leave they heard a small sigh if relief and instantly knew who it was from so one of the chunnin spoke up " are you sure we checked everywhere? What about behind the dumpster?" The crowed looked at each other and the chunnin said " idiots" and went behind the dumpster and grabbed Naruto and pulled him to the ground and the mob formed a circle around him. Naruto just looked on with a blank expression and said " what did I do? whatever it is that I did I truly apologize" one of the jonnin laughed and said " ha nice try kyuubi we finally have you and with the lie we told that dumb Hokage no one will be able to save you" and with that the mob proceeded to viciously beat naruto to a bloody pulp, they took turn stabbing him, punching him and even burned him they even crucified him but through all of it Naruto never screamed he would not give them the satisfaction of that.

The Hokage and his team of Anbu where ghost in the night fast and silent as they approached Naruto's position using one of kakashi's summon dogs. After about 3 minutes of running they found the commotion and when they did the Hokage didn't even have to utter one word and the anbu jumped into action the first one had silver gravity defying hair and stood 6'1 and weighed 220 lbs even and had a fit body under his Anbu armor but the most terrifying thing was what was in his right hand one of the only techniques he came up with that was his creation the chidori. The group of civilians and shinobi stopped and stared none daring to make a move they just stared at the anbu with electric chakra that was visible to the naked eye. To the jonnin they had barely seen him move before 5 of them fell to the ground dead with holes in their chest where there heart's should be, the next was a girl around the age of 16. She had c-cup breast, a bubble butt and long slender legs that showed just how much training she and she had long purple hair that reached her waist but that's not what scare the villagers what got their attention what got them was the amount of blood lust she was directing at them and the twin katana's she pulled from the cases on her back trying to find out what she did until another seven of them their body parts started falling off arms, fingers, legs, and heads slid off of 10 and blood gushed everywhere. 5 more shinobi were amazed until they looked at the crow masked Anbu and looked directly into an eternal mangekyo sharingan of Itachi Uchiha and were being instantly burned by the hottest flames that felt as if they were burnt by the sun itself, and the last 10 were brutally sliced into small pieces and if they were still alive they would be able to see wind on the last Anbu's kunai but nobody was alive inside the ally except for the little 4 year old that was in the middle of the group before they died but barely and with that the Hokage scooped him up and with the four Anbu shushined to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto laid there in the hospital bed unconscious, the third gazing over the one he saw as a grandson to him covered in bandages and had Iv's in his arm feeding him. His injuries…..what the Hokage heard the doctors say absolutely horrified him he could tell when he picked Naruto up and could tell how bad some of his injury were I mean for god's sake he was stabbed with a sword but some of the wounds had already started to close and heal thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, Sarutobi was thankful for that as it would hopefully ease some of Naruto's pain. It only took him a matter of minutes to get to the hospital in his own ward where Naruto was watched over by the doctors he could trust. So here we find him gazing at Naruto with his four anbu in the room.

-inside of Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto was confused at first because he was somewhere he had never been before and as he looked down the hall, he saw that all the pipes headed to one direction and that's when he heard cry from what seemed to be a girl but Naruto had learned a long time ago to be cautious of anyone he met save for the Hokage and the Ichiraku's who we're always nice to him and sometimes would even give him a free meal if he had no money they were like family to him but besides that he didn't trust people so easily, so with caution naruto quietly walked the sewer well as quietly as anyone that didn't yet have the proper training to walk on water could have. After about 3 minutes of walking Naruto came into a gigantic room with an equally gigantic cage with the word seal on it and Naruto thought to himself " so this is where the Kyuubi lies but shouldn't there be a 60 foot fox behind those bars?" And that's when Naruto heard the crying inside of the cage. Naruto thinking about the situation realized that it might have been a trick for the fox to try to attack him because naruto could only see 5 feet through the cage and he wasn't about to just go in there to see what the problem was just because he heard crying. So Naruto asked "who's there?" And with that the crying stopped.

With the Kyuubi she, and yes its one of those stories, had just awakened and saw what had happened to naruto not even ten minutes earlier she instantly started to heal him but when she seen how much damage was done she broke down and her concentration was screwed not being able to completely heal Naruto the way she would like, she was so out of it she hasn't even heard him come in the room even though she was in emotional turmoil she still should have felt Naruto enter the room but she didn't a testament to his stealth. She continued to cry until she heard someone speak " who' there?" And could only stop crying and head to the front end of the cage.

After the crying had stopped a few seconds later a young girl who looked to be around the age of 18 appeared behind the bars and her eyes widened. For Naruto's part he couldn't figure out what her problem was as she was just staring at him with wide eyes and not saying anything so naruto decided to speak up as he saw the tears stained on her cheeks " excuse me why are you crying?" She still had the same expression on her face, so Naruto got a little closer and repeated what he said and this time she gave an answer "I'm just a little shocked that you're actually here." Naruto asked "And where exactly is here?" She responded telling him that "We are in your mindscape." Naruto stated but it sounded more like a question "My mindscape?" the Kyuubi replied "yes your mindscape, it is a representation of how you feel." She told Naruto and was shocked at what he asked next."Are you the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha?" She got out of her shock and asked why he would think that and he gave an answer she wasn't expecting "Well for one I have a seal on my stomach, and about a years ago I heard a conversation that would suggest that you are even though you are currently a girl and with that I put two and two together plus you have fox ears instead of human ears." Naruto said in a calm voice. The kyuubi for her part was impressed most people would have been cowering in fear if they knew she was the Kyuubi but here was Naruto not even the least scared. Her reply was "Yes I am the Kyuubi are you afraid?" She asked Naruto in the same calm and calculating voice said "You haven't given me a reason to be afraid you haven't even glared at me and I can't feel anything violent coming from you so no I not afraid of you." She's was shocked at how smart he was for a 5 year old and grateful she couldn't help but cry again which in turn caused naruto to ask "why are you crying?" And she said "because nobody has tried to actually figure out if something was wrong with me there always assumed I was angry and would stay out of my way." She exclaimed. Naruto could understand this sure he didn't yet know the magnitude of how strong she was and the fear she put into people's heart but he could relate to not really having anyone to talk to your problems about, yes he had the Hokage and the Ichiraku's but he didn't want to bother them as they were always busy and with no one else wanting to even be near him yeah he could relate so he asked "and what may I ask is wrong Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and she cried once more and responded " the way the villagers treat you, it's all my fault Naruto I'm so sorry!" As she cried harder. Naruto for his part was shocked that the Kyuubi was crying in front of him...FOR him and he simply told he told her " it's not your fault." She once again was shocked "what?" He repeated it "it's not your fault, if it was you wouldn't be crying in front of me as sad as you are Kyuubi." With that she smiled happy that he didn't hate her and started wiping her tears and said "Kytsumei" Naruto responded with the ever so intelligent reply "huh?" And she giggled at that and said "my name, it's Kytsumei." Naruto said "well it's nice to meet you Kytsumei, may I call you Kytsu- Chan? She was shocked at his mannerism and with a blush said "yes but only if I can call you Naru-chan!." Naruto agreed he felt himself begin to wake up and told her. She told him all he had to do was think what he wanted to say and she could hear him in vice-versa and with that naruto awoke.. Naruto opened his eyes only to shut them quickly as the lights were to bright and the Sarutobi noticed this and his day just got better as he was fit able to speak to the boy " Naruto you're awake!" Naruto looked over and smiled the best he could at his grandfather figure"jiji" was all he said before he gave the man a hug and he hugged him back "Naruto it's good to see you back up!" The Hokage said with a smile. Naruto then thought back to what happened earlier and pretended he didn't know the reason already and asked "jiji...why do the villagers hate me?" At this Sarutobi heart melted along with the four anbu currently hidden in the room and he replied " I don't know naruto but today is the last day they will ever do something like this I promise!" Said the Hokage and Naruto nodded and asked Sarutobi "Jiji are there other people in here?" And with that the Hokage and the Anbu present could only look on in shock the Hokage thinking quickly said "why of course naruto your in the hospital wouldn't you expect other people to be here?" Naruto was not fooled one bit and called the hokage on it. "No jiji I'm talking about in this room I don't know how but I can feel the presents of four other people in this room with us jiji." Naruto said and the hokage and the anbu were shocked even though they weren't hiding all of the chakra signatures the kid wasn't supposed to be able to tell they were even there. Sarutobi thought to himself "to be this young of age and to be able to since anbu… He's already showing signs of the ninja...looks like I don't have a choice." Sarutobi did a hand seal and in the blink of an eye the four anbu were beside the hokage as he looked at naruto and said " Naruto do you know who these ninja are and what there are capable of?" Naruto shook his head then the hokage proceeded to tell him "these are Anbu they are the elite of the elite they handle only the toughest of missions that if anyone else where to take they would die without a doubt, these are very high class ninja, they only answer to me and are extremely strong and you were able to sense them even though they were hiding the chakra signatures to their full extent." Said the hokage. Naruto nodded understanding what the hokage told him " so I can sense people if they're not hiding the chakra signatures?" The hokage nodded and said " you might be able to sense their chakra even if they're hiding it Naruto with training of course!" Sarutobi said. Naruto just smiled and thought " so that's how I was able to since the mob" then he asked "jiji can I become a ninja?" Sarutobi had known at some point they would cross this bridge and said " yes Naruto you can as a matter of fact I will get your registration paperwork ready today so you may join with next year's class Naruto smiled and told the hokage thank you. Naruto then turned to the anbu and bowed (yes he can move around freely now) and said " thank you all for what you have done today" the anbu only nodded while naruto asked if he could know the anbu's name's. Sarutobi thought over this and decided he would allow the boy to know the ones who saved him and gave the anbu and naruto permission to speak freely with each other. He started with the one with black spikey hair that smelled like cigarettes and asked him his name the anbu turned to the hokage asking a unasked question which the hokage nodded to so the anbu took off his mask and he looked nearly identical to the hokage and said "hai my name is Asuma Sarutobi at your service." when he becomes a jonnin again he will have what he wore in the actual anime With that he bowed to Naruto who thanked him once more the next was a female Naruto could tell by her chest and curves she took her mask of and the beautiful face beneath said Yuga Uzuki handsome little guy." (has the same appearance Yugao in the anime I.e. this is her older sister as she is gonna be the same age as naruto in this fanfic because its not nearly enough naruyogao fanfics for me so imma try to solve that) Naruto had the decency to blush and thanked her for saving him the next was a man with black hair that ended at his upper back he took his mask of and Naruto found himself gazing at the sharingan of Itachi Uchiha ( same anbu appearance as anime) and said "Itachi Uchiha it's nice to finally meet you personally Naruto." Said itachi Naruto nodded and turned the the last one who looked like a scarecrow when he took his mask of and said "Kakashi Hatake also at your service Naruto." (Same anbu attire as cannon) Kakashi said lazily and Naruto asked Kakashi " why do you have your left eye covered kakashi?" Kakashi's response was "maybe one day in the future I'll tell you kid." Kakashi said while Naruto just accepted it while thinking "it must be either a transplant, a empty socket or he must just think is cool wearing his headband like that." If only he knew how true two of those where. The Hokage seeing that it was nearly 10 O'Clock decided to let Naruto get some rest "Naruto it's getting late, get some rest and I'll b here first thing in the morning to get you." "OK see you soon jiji and once again he thanked the anbu but not before giving each of them a hug which they all returned even though they had to pry yuga off of him and to be frank he didn't want her to go either secretly but he didn't let it be known as he went to lay down for the night he heard. Kystumei "awe Naru-chan am I not pretty?" Naruto replied "of course you are but that was the first contact physically I've ever had with a girl." Kytsumei blushed and muttered under her breath "keep saying things like and and be a gentleman and there will be a lot more physical contact when you get older." Naruto Had only heard bits and piece and asked "did you say something kytsu-chan?" She blushed said "no Naru-kun now get some sleep I have a feeling your going to have a big day tomorrow!" Naruto simply listened to her and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be a good day in his short miserable life, but what he didn't know was his life was about to take a turn for the better

I'm thinking about giving naruto a harem ik I said three girls in the summery but it may be more but let me know what you guys think so far I might even post the next chapter later today mellow out


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo Mellowmethis here so I have decided to do a harem of how many girls? Idk but I already have my 3 already in there but I also plan on giving other ppl relationships so its fair for everyone so my 3 are Anko of course because she's my favorite kunoichi next would be I would have to say Tayuya because I like her personality and last would have to be either Ino, Temari or Mei, I haven't decided yet but here's the next chapter-

Just like he promised Naruto he would be there was because the first thing or person Naruto saw was the smiling face of the Hokage. " Good morning Jiji!" "Good morning Naruto my boy how are you feeling?" Naruto just gave him a straight faced look that basically told the Hokage to ask him some stupid shut like that again and replied "yes Jiji." Sarutobi gave him some privacy to put his clothes on that the Hokage brought himself. After Naruto was finished they left the hospital to go to Ichiruka's ramen stand, Naruto's favorite food in the world. When they got there Teuchi the store owner and his daughter Ayame happily greet them. "well what do we have here? What do we owe the pleasure to Hokage-sama? Said Teuchi while shame just smiled at them. The Hokage simply shook his head and said "nothing while I'm here I'm just a average customer OK Teuchi-san?" "hai you got it Sarutobi-san." Teuchi said while Naruto and shame chatted about what they've been doing recently, of course Naruto left out what happened last night because he didn't want them to worry. After about 5 minuets of casual chatting Sarutobi and Naruto order, Naruto being carful not to try and use all of the Hokage's money only order one bowl of miso ramen. Sarutobi ask him it that was all he wanted he replied yes but Sarutobi realized that Naruto was being nice and considerate to him which he smiled at. "Naruto that is very considerate of you it's a sign that your maturing and don't worry I have more than enough for how ever many bowls you would like." Naruto simply nodded and shook his head "no I'm fine Jiji I might not have this luxury when I'm a ninja so its best not to get depended on it." The three older people in the vacancy simply sat there shocked that Naruto would turn down all the ramen he could eat and have knowledge that one day the situation he described might actually be true. Then they all got a look of pride on their face while Teuchi spoke up" oh that's right yesterday was your birthday right Naruto!? How about everything you want is on the house today and I'll throw in a couple free ramen coupons how's that sound?" Naruto bowed to Teuchi and Ayame and said thank you, so with that they got started on the ramen for their number one and two favorite customer's. About 5 minuets had passed and food was ready for them as Ayame handed them their food. "ITADAKIMATSU!" they said as they dug in to their meal. After about 10 minuets of eating Sarutobi asked Naruto if he wanted to go to the park after they were done eating Naruto thought about it and decided he needed some fresh air accepted the off and when they finished their meals they thanked the father-daughter duo and left Ichiraku's to head to the park. When they got their he told Naruto to go play which he did and as the Hokage turned around he was surprised to see most of not all of the major clan heads standing in a group behind him. He figure they had some catching up outside of work to do. As he walked to where they were Shikaku who everyone thought was asleep on the bench pointed in the Hokage's direction as every one heads wiped around so fast the Hokage and Shikaku could have sworn they heard some of the necks break but it went away as everyone gather to talk to their beloved leader. "Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in!" (the irony)

Tsume Inuzuka said when everyone shared a laugh and exchange pleasantries. As It turns out all After a couple of minute's major clan heads were there and you could see why, it was a beautiful day outside birds chirping and the small breeze their was. The clan heads consist of Torune Aburame and his wife Shikune Aburame next was Chōza Akimichi and his wife Chōzuki Akimichi there clan specializes in food pills and their expansion justū. There extremely strong and decent taijustū specialist…..just don't call them fat. Next is the Nara clan with the clan heads Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino Nara. They specialize in the shadow possession justū, which allows the user to basically controls the opponents shadow which then they become a puppet unless the have the will power to break out forcefully. The Nara clan is the smartest clan in the village as most of the Nara's have a extremely high I.q. and it also helps that Shikaku is the leader of the strategist department of the village. Next is the Hyūga clan with the clan heads being Hiashi Hyūga. The Hyūga clan is one of the four noble clan of Konoha. They specialize in the gentle fist It internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. They also have a doujustū called the byakugan which gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system , amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Next is the Yamanaka clan. The clan heads are Inoichi and his wife Yotsumei Yamanaka. Their clan specializes in the mind transfer just which allow the user to take over someone's body and can be used for interrogation. Next we have the Inuzuka, the head of the clan is Tsume Inuzuka and her partner Kuromaru . They have red triangles facing downward on there cheeks and really sharp canines. The Inuzuka share traits with there dog counterparts and if you have seen a Inuzuka they you've seen their dog as they are loyal to one another and do not leave each other's side. Lastly we have the famous Uchiha clan. Said to be one of the most prestigious clans as they are direct descendants of the sage of six paths and the sharingan a doujustū that can predict opponents moves and copy ninjutsū. The clan heads are Fugaku and Mokoto Uchiha, but they were off tending to a meeting so in place of them we find Itachi Uchiha (even though he doesn't need a introduction you should already know the awesomeness and kick assery of him.) Back to the Hokage, Shikaku ask "so what brings you here on this fine day Hokage-sama?" and the Hokage simply pointed in Naruto's direction he was on the swing all by himself as the kids that were there they left but not before calling him name's like demon boy and that he should be aloud to live, but the Hokage didn't hear the slurs that were said. One little girl around the same age as Naruto heard this and turned around to see what the other kids were talking about until she saw a kid with blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a black shirt with a white spiral one it and white shorts. With the Hokage distracted the parents told their kids to give Naruto hell…well they didn't say it like that but that's basically what was said and the kids did it a group of bold kids even walked up to try to hit him. The first kid walked up to Naruto " what are you doing here scum, our parents told us if we ever saw you to do our best to hurt you." Naruto just looked at him calm as ever taking in his situation and said "just go away please I don't want to fight if I can avoid it." The three kids just laughed and said "well there's no avoiding this and the first kid threw a punch that Naruto dodged…and kept dodging as the kid was to slow in Naruto's opinion seeing as he could out run most chunnin and some jonnin. One kid threw a kick aimed at Naruto's midsection and Naruto caught it and spun the kid into the others causing him to crash into the others. Naruto started to walk away when the kids got back up and attacked him from behind. The Hokage this time saw this but before he could react the mini clones of the Ino-Shika-Cho appeared and before anyone could do anything the each kicked the three off of Naruto and stood in front of him defenselessly that's when the adults showed up yelling at the clan heirs to get away from the boy. Until the Hokage stepped In. And the adult shut up instantly remembering the accident that happened last night. " what is going on here." The Hokage said Into being the person she is instantly told what happened " Hokage-sama these bullies where Picking on this kid!" as she pointed at Naruto and the Hokage eyes showed the deepest pits of hell but he couldn't do anything as they where only kids " you three leave this park this instant" the three boys along with their families hurried to leave the park and the people new from this day forward there would be no more moves against the demon brat. The original Ino-Shika-Cho team came up behind the Hokage and gathered their children in front of Naruto as Shikaku began to speak " your Naruto Uzumaki correct?" Of course he knew the boy but he just asked to break the ice as he thought that Naruto would take it how the other parents treated him. Naruto shook his head yes. The Hokage seeing this said " Naruto my boy there's no reason to be afraid these here are the clan heads of Konoha, and they do not want to harm you" at that Naruto wasn't tense as he was a minute ago and Chōza spoke up " don't worry little one we're only hear to help" " yeah we actually wanted to know if you wanted to be friends with our children seeing as you're the same age as them, what do you say?" Kytsumei decided that now would be a good time to make her presence know " Naruto I think you should trust them I sense no malicious intent form any of them and it may be of help in the future to have future clan heads as friends." Naruto thought about it and saw the point she made and hesitantly shook his head yes as the rest of the clan heads approached Itachi spoke up " I would also like for you and my little brother to become friends as he would have someone to train with and just play with when I can not." Naruto instantly recognized Itachi but didn't anything as he knew that Anbu had to keep their Identity a secret but none the less shook his head yes and the rest of the clan heads did the same as they began introducing the kids to Naruto with of course the Ino-Shika-Cho going first but they decided to let them introduce themselves " hi I'm Chōji nice to meet you" said Chōji as he extended his hand to Naruto who accepted it with a smile. Next was Shikamaru " yo I'm Shikamaru" was all Shika said as it was to troublesome to really say anything else. Next was Into " hi I'm Ino" said the girl with blonde hair said as she gave him a hug that lasted a little long as Inoichi coughed to get everything back in track. Next was Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba introduced them " hey there I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru" as the puppy ran up Naruto's shoulder and licked his cheek while yipping and ran back to Kiba as he laughed " looks like he likes you" while everyone smiled at the interaction. Next was Shino. " my name is Shino it is my pleasure" said Shino as he bowed next was Sasuke who just nodded his head and said "Sasuke" and that was it. Next was Hinata " h-hi I'm Hinata" the shy girl said and Naruto could tell that her confidence was low and he would have to eventually break her out of that but until then. Now it was Naruto's turn "yo nice to meet you all I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. Shikamaru could tell off rip that Naruto would be a life long friend and he wondered if he was going to the academy. " say Naruto are you joining the academy next year?" Yeah I'm going to be a ninja so that I can protect those precious to me." The Hokage intervene "that's a excellent reason Naruto but you have to train hard in order to get strong, there are no shortcuts to true power so make sure you train as hard as you can, since the clan head will be training their heirs I will assign you a trainer for the next year so you won't behind and I have just the person in mind". And with that the Hokage sent them off to finish playing smiling as they all got along with Naruto. After about two hours the clan head gathered their children, biding the Hokage and Naruto a farewell and with that the Hokage and Naruto went to the Hokage tower to set up a plan for Naruto's training


	4. Chapter 4

As Naruto and Sarutobi where walking from the park when they walked past a store and saw a green blur fly past them. The blur slid on the ground and stopped as Naruto and Sarutobi went to see what exactly the purple blur was as there weren't many green things in Konoha, you'd be hard pressed to find a simple purple shirt for Kami's sake. As the blur stopped Naruto and the Hokage saw that it was a little girl around Naruto's age. "Ow my head! Stupid villagers I hate them all!" Was what she said as she was about to get up she noticed a kid with blond hair extend his hand to help her up. She stared at it for a second before smacking it away and getting up and that's when she saw the Hokage. As she saw the Hokage she blushed at what she said about the villagers and Sarutobi for his part couldn't figure out why she was thrown out of the shop and asked her what her name was. " excuse me little one what is your name?" he asked. " C.C, sir." She said the Hokage eyes widened and he got as he got a good look at her. She had honey colored eyes, she wore a navy blue shirt and tan shinobi pants with blue sandals on her feet but the most noticeable traits where her green hair. Sarutobi had read some where about a girl with green hair and golden eyes with the same name that could give someone a doujutsū that can basically make someone their servant or something it changes from person to person. Anyway Sarutobi decided to let it go as he thought I was just a coincident. Sarutobi asked C.C. where her parents where. "I don't have any I don't know where they are if who they are I only managed to get this far by begging and stealing but I didn't really have a choice." She said as she smirked at the her having to beg or steal because it was not true as she could just simply use the geass and get what she wanted and as she thought about this she looked at the blonde and started thinking again as she got a plan in her head. Sarutobi asked her if she wanted to join Naruto in being a ninja as she didn't really have anybody and her and Naruto were the same excluding the fact Naruto had just made friends not even 20 minuets ago. She accepted but only after asking Naruto if he would mind already knowing he wouldn't but just thought it would be polite to ask. Naruto agreed and with that they were back on there way to the Hokage tower. Once they got their they headed straight for Sarutobi's office, as they walked past his assistant desk she sent the meanest glare she could at Naruto who sent it back ten fold and she instantly put her head back down as to not see him as it was the coldest face she'd ever seen she didn't even think the Hokage's face could get colder when he was mad and that was saying something. Once they got to the office and got the paperwork ready Sarutobi asked Naruto if he would mind, all he said was a simple yes and the Hokage said tomorrow they would go shopping for clothes for the both of them. He then asked C.C. if she wanted to be a ninja she replied yes and with that he stamped the documents so that next year they would be students at the academy. "so jiji who's our sensei going to be?" Naruto already had an idea of who but wasn't exactly sure "well you already meet him Naruto as he was one of the four that saved you" and next thing everyone knew Kakashi appears via shushin with his signature "yo" and eye smile leaving Naruto and C2 to figure out how on earth he was able to do it. So with that they began training the next day and as Kakashi would find out that they was absolutely no need to teach C2 anything at all as she knew basically everything he did (which she did because she's immortal but he didn't need to know that) and that Naruto was a extremely deadly smart kid who soaked up everything he learned like a sponge so it was a efficient training year for Naruto as he had the help of three very powerful ninja's. Before Naruto and C2 entered the academy Sarutobi and Kakashi told Naruto and C2 to hide there true skills as it may benefit them in the future. And with that they spent the next seven years in the academy, the reason for this is that during the second shinobi war they had to make sure the gennin where ready to go out into the ninja world as best as they can so the elders and Hokage came up with the plan to start soon to be ninja in the academy early and the method worked out better than they could hope for as teams where formed inside of the academy because they could figure out what team would created such as tracking, infiltrating, and info gathering among others. But they stopped that after the war but kept the ideas to build stronger gennin. But this years batch they where something special. Naruto and C2 did as they where told and Naruto acted as the dead last and C2 basically was untouchable compared to the other kunoichi save for Into and Tenten, Sakura was just smart and Hinata was shy and had a low self esteem. So the next six years basically went like this the teachers save Iruka would deliberately try to sabotage Naruto and he would play along pretending to be a loud mouth over hyper active kid and sometimes Shikamaru would ask him when Naruto came over to visit why Naruto pretended to act the way he does and he gave Shikamaru a surprising answer " Shika you've seen for yourself how the villagers treat me think about it like this what if I did drop this mask in public and displayed how I really am? Instead of the villagers just ignoring me like they now do it would be the same way as when we first met so I'd rather have them ignore me than try to attack me because I can defend myself now and it will lead to someone either getting hurt or worse so I'm gonna keep this mask until we become gennin and its also beneficial to me in another way see one day I overheard Mizuki talking about how he would try to trick me at the end of our last year into stealing the forbidden scroll and try to kill me and take it for himself to give to Orochimaru so I'm gonna keep playing along and hopefully learn a couple of powerful techniques from the scroll before bringing it back so it's a win-win no one knows my true power and I get to add to it with a couple more justū's." Shikamaru just shook his head as he understood everything and promised Naruto that he would keep it a secret, Naruto told him he would tell the other guys and Ino about it to and to keep it under raps so with that the year continued the same way with no one suspecting a thing but those who already knew.


	5. Chapter 5

So now we find Naruto just waking up with C2 (yes they share a bed), and it would seem that Kytsumei and C2 where having the same thought today is the day that Naruto would fail on purpose and possibly get experience in killing or actual battle field experience. Naruto and C2 got out of bed and did their normal routines wash their face, brush, their teeth, C2 making Naruto comb her hair and cook breakfast and they were off to the academy. As they were walking Ino saw them and caught up with them. "Hey guys you ready for the exams?" C2 smiled and shook her head "yes Ino, Naruto told you about the plan right?" C2 liked Ino and if she had to share Naruto she would only share him with those who were strong and she saw potential in Ino and was a little attracted to the girl so it wasn't really a loss. "yes he did and he better succeed in it!" Ino was also a little attracted to C2 but she wouldn't admit it simply because her pride wouldn't let her but she did acknowledge it and it was a well known secret or what was supposed to be secret that Ino liked Naruto and little did she know Naruto liked her to be just couldn't show it as he played his mask and acted to really like Sakura but Ino would find out how much Naruto liked her soon enough. As the threesome was walking they spotted Sasuke and Shikamaru and decided to catch up "yo Sasuke, Shika!" At that they both smirked and turned around and let Naruto and the girls catch up " What's up guys?" Shikamaru replied "Nothing much just to troublesome to be up this early." The all sweet dropped be cause it was almost 10. They where almost at the academy when they spotted Chōji and they caught up with him and good morning were exchanged and with that they walked to class.

When they got there they all sat in there usual seats. Sasuke in the first row surrounded fangirls that annoyed him to no end Sakura included, in the row behind them was Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba and Rock Lee. The next row Shino and Hinata who kept glancing back at Naruto who was in the row behind them with Ino and C2. Not to long after that Iruka walked in "show time" Naruto though as a smirk crossed his face along with Ino and C2's face. "Alright class settle down, hey hey..) Big head jutsū "SETTLE DOWN" the class proceeded to shut up after that as they were scared of that jutsū. "alright class as you all know today is the graduation exam and today will be the last day of the academy for you, its been a honor teaching you and I'm glad to have been called your sensei so I wish you all the best of luck and we will begin shortly." Iruka walked off to get Mizuki.

-with the Hokage-

The Hokage had called a list of jonnin to his office to be the sensei's of this years gennin the ones selected where Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. "j bet your all wondering why I called you hear yes?" "yes sir" answer Kurenai. "well your all here because I'm placing you three as jonnin sensei Kakashi you will have someone helping you along the way as you will have a special four man cell" "and who would that be?" "why me of course Mr. Scarecrow" said the voice of the beautiful Anko. (expect a lot of Naru/Anko stories as their my favorite pair I'll explain why later in my bio) Kurenai was shocked "Anko you really agreed to this?" "yes I didn't really have a choice" she said remembering how the Hokage threatened to close the dango shop if she didn't and she just could let that happen. "So who will our teams consist of dad?" Sarutobi already knew who he wanted as teams said "Kurenai you will have Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Asuma you will have this years Ino-Shika-Cho squad as they will be in success from the last generation and Kakashi your team will consist of Sasuke Uchiha as only you can train him with the sharingan, Sakura Haruno, C.C. and Naruto Uzumaki." (i.e. yes the Uchiha massacre happened and yes Sasuke went into depression and brooding but with the help of Naruto, Shika, Chōji and Kiba he was able to get out of the depression as he realized he still had family left even though they weren't blood but if he came across Itachi he would kill him) Asuma spoke up "dad do you think its such a good idea to stick the dead last with the rookie of the year and Kunoichi of the year don't you think he would just slow them down?" The Hokage just smiled as did Kakashi while Kurenai wondered the same thing as Asuma but didn't voice it " oh I think you'll be pleasantly surprised my son" and with that the Hokage dismissed them

-back with Naruto-

"ok class we will begin our exam now I will call you one by one in alphabetical order in the back room where you will perform the test the test will go as such. Shuriken and kunai throwing, a taijutsu match with Mizuki and lastly a henge. Now we will begin with the shuriken and kunai throwing test a perfect score is 10 of 10 each with shuriken and kunai now Shino would you please step up to the throwing section. Shino hidden and stepped up to the taped line and stared at the targets each about 15 to 20 feet out in different places some in the middle, some to the side and some on the walls and corner of the walls all together eight in total one in the middle one on each side of that and three on the wall and two more in the corner. Shino grabbed ten shuriken and waited for Iruka to start the test "you may begin" and with that Shino let them all fly 9 hit dead center and only one missed. "very good Shino almost perfect" Shino nodded and grabbed the kunai and did the same thing and got the same score. " very good Shino you passed with flying colors." Shino thanked him and took his seat waiting for everyone to finish. Next was Chōji who scored 7 on the shuriken and 6 on the kunai giving him a passing score. Next was Sakura who scored a 7's in both categories. Next was Hinata who scored a perfect ten on both with the help of her byakugan. Next was Kiba who scored 6 and a 8. Next was Shikamaru who only the bare minimum to pass as he found it troublesome to do more which was 6 on both. Next was Sasuke and the fangirls went crazy as he scored a 9 and 10 making them even more annoying as they tried to hug him and kiss him. Next was Naruto as he stepped up to the tape he saw Mizuki creating a wind jutsū to make his weapons go off target but it was so minor that Iruka couldn't sense it but would still throw the weapons off . So he went along with it scoring the bare minimum 6's on both and as he stepped off noticed Mizuki smirking but little did he know Naruto had a smirk of his own. Next was Ino who scored 8's in both. And lastly we have C2 who cored at 10's on both.

Next was taijustū the point of the was to land 3 hits on Mizuki with in 5 minutes. Shino went first and scored three hits in 2 minuets. Next was Chōji who took 4 minutes using his expansion jutsū. Next was Sakura who also took 4 minutes. After her was Hinata who took a little over a minute to get the three hits. Next was Kiba who scored three hits in 4 minutes. Next was Shikamaru who did it in 2 minutes while using the shadow possession to get Mizuki to move closer and release it to get three hits in succession. Next was Naruto as he stepped on the mat he glanced at C.C and Ino and nodded to which they nodded back. Iruka stood in between Naruto and Mizuki. "are you ready Naruto?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "are you ready Mizuki?" "You know I am" and with that Iruka signaled the match to start. Mizuki rushed in at Naruto thinking he would have a easy hit but was shocked when Naruto caught his fist and gave him a lightning fast punch to the face that sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the room while everyone that wasn't C.C was shocked because they didn't know Naruto had that much power in him. Mizuki came out if the imprint he left on the wall and rushed at Naruto with the intent to punish him, when he got in range he sent a knee at Naruto who dodged it and kicked him in the chest. "how is he doing this its really starting to piss me off I need to get serious" and with that he did he used his actual speed and hit Naruto in the chest sending him back into the wall. 3 minutes were already up and Naruto was making it look like he was trying his best to hit Mizuki but couldn't do it in time. "I'm sorry Naruto but you only scored two hits so I can't give you a passing score" Naruto shook it off but put his mask back on " its ok Iruka sensei I'll just have to pass the next test" Iruka smiled and patted him on the back. He call Into who landed three hits in three minuets. Next was Sasuke who got three hits in two minutes after that was Into who scored three hits in three in a half minutes last was C.C. who gave him three heavy hits that broke his ribs in a minutes flat. (C2 has the power equivalent to the sage of six paths I.e. her immortality she learned a couple of things.)

Next was the henge portion where the student had to henge into anyone of their choosing and if it was good enough they passed. Shino henged into a perfect version of Iruka, Chōji henged into his father and was good enough to pass. Next was Sakura who henged perfectly into Iruka as well, after her was Hinata who henged into a perfect version of the Hokage, next was Kiba who henged into his mom while getting a good enough score to pass. Next was Shikamaru who henged into Mizuki almost perfectly. Next was Sasuke who henged into the Hokage perfectly. After him was Into who henged into Iruka nearly perfect. After her was C.C. who perfectly henged into Iruka and lastly Naruto was called. "alright Naruto now you may choose anyone to henge into, you may begin" "ok Iruka sensei" Naruto made a messed up henge of Mizuki who looked sick ad pale on purpose. (Naruto has near perfect chakra controls because Kytsumei, Kakashi and C.C. helped him a lot in that department). "I'm sorry Naruto but you fail I'm sorry maybe you'll have a better chance next year". And with that Naruto went outside and sat on the swing outside of the academy. Mizuki walked up to Naruto" Naruto I have a way you can still become a gennin it's a secret test so you can't tell anyone about it ok?" "ok Mizuki sense what do I have to do? I" Mizuki never noticed the smile on Naruto's face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Yo MMT here I would like to thank the academy for this award lol nah I'm jkin but on a serious note thank you to all my follows and those who gave me advice I greatly appreciate it thank you.

It was the middle of the night as a shadow moved across the houses to the center of the village. This shadow was no other than Naruto Uzumaki he had a smirk on his face and a katana strapped to his back as he was currently doing the "extra test" Mizuki told him about just as he suspected and he was going to.

-Flashback no jutsū-

"what do I have to do Mizuki sensei?" Naruto asked innocently. "all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll and learn a technique and wait for me in the forest west of here at 11 o'clock OK?" "ok Mizuki sensei I'll be there with the forbidden scroll Believe It." Naruto said smiling up at Mizuki. As Naruto got off the swing and went home to prepare for his mission Mizuki smirked and thought to himself "yes I can finally get rid of that demon and be hailed as a hero as well as have the secrets of the forbidden scroll then I'll take it to Orochimaru-sama and become even more powerful as he will see that what I am capable of and give me even more power HAHAH AND NOONE WILL STOP ME" he thought. If only he knew how wrong he was he would probably just left Naruto alone in the academy.

-Flashback no Jutsū end-

"are you sure this is a good idea Naruto? What if you get caught?" Asked Kytsumei. Already knowing full well Naruto would succeed as she, C.C. and Kakashi had trained him but not to their full extent just enough to be able to take on two jonnin at best if she had to guess he could probably take three but anything else was pushing it. "really Kytsu-Chan you should know full well I will succeed and beat the hell out of Mizuki for fucking with me in the academy." As if she was reading his thought C.C. spoke up "I can't wait to see what you do to Mizuki Naruto-kun!" she spoke in a calm voice. "you know you can help if you want to right?" "yes but I don't feel like it you would not have any trouble with him the way we trained you, you will be fine." "ok" Naruto said as he approached the Hokage tower and saw there where no lights on as the Hokage had left the office about a hour ago it was currently 10 at night so Naruto only had a hour to pull this off. Naruto climbed the Hokage tower and slid Sarutobi's window open with the ease and threw a smoke bomb on the floor to reveal lasers on the ground. Naruto seeing this jumped to the desk and used the chair to slide to the picture of the fourth and stopped for a second and thought for a sec "me and the yondiame Hokage look alike to a fault and I am the only person in the village with his hair color could he be my dad? I'll think more on it later" Naruto thought before sliding the picture to the side to and saw a vault. The vault looked like it required a blood seal luckily Naruto decided to take up fuinjutsu as Kyi and C.C. had more than enough knowledge to teach him, but they couldn't release Kytsumei and gibe her a body yet and he wasn't a master of seals yet but he was very skilled in it to be able to override most seals with his own. So with that Naruto took out a seal he had already made a day ago and slapped it on the safe. There was a sizzle and a blue light forcing Naruto to turn the other way. After the light dyed down the Safe opened and Naruto grabbed the scroll and put everything back the exact way be found it and left the office to go to the forest.

On order to get to the forest Naruto had to pass the academy where Iruka was staying late and grading papers when he saw a flash of yellow outside of his window and there was only one person he knew had yellow hair and that speed. "Naruto what are you doing?" He thought and proceeded to base after Naruto. Naruto using his sensor abilities felt Iruka coming and thought as he made a clone and his behind a tree using the smoke good thing he was far enough from Iruka to do it without him noticing "sorry Iruka sensei but I can't you catch me just yet" he thought ad he watch Iruka chase his clone.

He traveled a little while longer before finding a clearing and taking out a small scroll, ink and paper and began copying jutsū. "ok let's see here what do you guys think I want at least ten justū from this list" he said as the katana transform on his back to reveal C.C. "well how about two of each jutsū type?" she proclaimed and Kytsumei agreed "alright fine we each take turns picking I'll go first" taking a look at the scroll Naruto spotted the first jutsū: shadow clone jutsū( you all already know how the jutsū works). Kytsumei spoke up next as she spotted a fire style jutsū "how about :fire style phoenix dragon jutsū?" Naruto read the description: fire style phoenix dragon jutsū the user gathers a large amount of fire nature chakra and expels it in the shape of a phoenix that is as long as a Chinese dragon as the longer the phoenix stays in the air the hotter it gets, so it stays in the air for 10 seconds the justū increases by 5,000 degrees Every second (so 1 second equals 5,000 degrees, 2 seconds equal 10,000 degrees and so on so forth) its in the air but it can also be catastrophic to the user because they have to control it using their chakra which if used for to long can cause chakra exhaustion killing the user. Luckily the main reason the jutsū were forbidden is because they took a lot of chakra and if the user didn't have the chakra they would die and the jutsū's required a lot of chakra. Naruto copied it to the scroll along with the hand seals and moved to the next.

Next was C.C. she chose a water jutsū how about :water style violent tsunami jutsū. The jutsū causes a very violent tsunami to appear capable of causing mass destruction. Afterwards it was Naruto's turn he chooses a wind jutsū, wind style wind buzz saw jutsū: the user creates a buzzsaw made of wind and throws it. The wind is so powerful that even if something is 20 rest away it will still get damaged in the form of deep cuts and scars but if the attack hits you directly consider yourself dead already. Next Kytsumei chose a earth style defensive jutsū earth style heavenly fort jutsū : this jutsū allows the user to make a earth wall that is practically indestructible but can only be used once unless you have the chakra of two Hokage's then it can be used twice. Next was C.C. Who choose another wind style, wind style rain bullet jutsū the user summons wind bullets to rain down on their enemy just like making sebon rain from the sky. Naruto choose another wind style ( the rest are gonna be wind style) wind style gods fist, which basically allowed the user to use very big fist of wind to punch something or someone the punch if it lands cause molecular damage to the opponent. Next was Kytsumei who choose wind style wind fortress jutsū, the user creates a fortress made of wind that can block any and everything can only be used by a very skilled wind user with at least 2 Kages reserves. C.C. pointed at wind style: wind glove jutsū, user creates glove of wind on the hand and uses them in taijustū, damages opponent on a cellular level and causes harm to user as if they don't get medical attention immediately they can no longer mold chakra in their hands. Naruto copied his last and final jutsū wind style: wind drummer jutsū, user creates a drum using wind chakra along with drum sticks and drum the drums create a shock wave that is inescapable and do cellular damage can be used multiple time with high enough chakra. Naruto finally finished writing the jutsū's down decided to learn one or to he choose the shadow clone jutsū and wind style: wind buzz saw and got to work as he still had about 15 minuets left before he had to meet with Mizuki found a different clearing and tried his hand at the shadow clone jutsū which he immediately got down on his first try creating five thousand clones. He then tried the buzz saw and found out exactly why it was a forbidden jutsū luckily he had brought two extra chakra pill with him he still had enough chakra left over two perform them both again but he was just being careful and Naruto made a clone that henged into the scroll and henged the into a shuriken and put it on his back and left.

The 15 minutes were up so Naruto meet Mizuki at the spot as promised. "Naruto hand me the scroll" "ok" Naruto handed Mizuki the scroll just as Iruka appeared "Naruto what the hell do you think your doing?" "what do you mean Iruka sensei I'm doing the extra test to become a ninja of the village I bet your proud of me right?" "Naruto what is this extra test?" Naruto gave the scroll to Mizuki who started laughing. "Hahaha yo- you fool don't you know you just handed me the secret jutsū's of the village? Haha now I can eliminate you demon!" and then Mizuki opened the scroll to reveal nothing making Naruto smirk and Iruka to go into shock. Naruto started laughing as C.C. un-henged her self and went to stand beside Iruka who was confused as was Mizuki. "wha-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHERE'S THE SCROLL DEMON" Naruto smirked as well as C.C. and Kytsumei. "well see I hide it somewhere were you will never find it jackass" Mizuki and Iruka were shocked abut didn't say anything so Naruto answered there unasked question "you see this was my plan before I even entered the academy, to make you all think I was dumb and a loud mouth, I wish you knew how much I hated doing that every single damn day. But yes it was my plan to fail the test today because I knew you, Mizuki were gonna try to trick me into stealing it for you so I went along, sorry Iruka sensei but I had to do it and I only learned one jutsū anyway you wanna see?" Iruka was shocked and just shook his head "alright here you go shadow clone jutsū" and with that Naruto did the necessary hand seals and created 5 thousand clones and had them each take out 5 kunai while he moved Iruka and C.C. out the way and threw it at Mizuki "NOOO YOU MOTHERFUCKER IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS" and with that the rain of more than one hundred thousand kunai rained down on Mizuki literally bring him under a bunch of kunai.

Naruto then walked to Iruka who proceeded to take his hand and off and give it to Naruto at the same time asking "so let me get this straight. It was your plan to act dumb in the academy all the way until this point where you somehow knew Mizuki was a traitor and beat him and your stringer and smarter than what was beloved in the academy?" "yes I told everyone before we even started the academy and yes I am way smarter and strong I could have won rookie of the year by a land slide if I choose to and I'm strong enough to take on maybe two jonnin but anything else is pushing it." Naruto said "well ahh good job then Naruto how about we celebrate with ramen? Sounds good Iruka sensei" just as they were about to leave a explosion of power happened behind them and as they turned around saw a red Mizuki who had a bite mark that liked like a snake had bit him ad was pulsating. "YOU ARNT GOING ANYWHERE AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU AND IM LEAVING WITH THAT SCROLL TO GJVE OROCHIMARU SAMA" Naruto just looked at him with a board expression and said "are you done yet because this time I'm gonna make sure I kill you before we leave" Iruka was about to step in when C.C. stopped him and shook her head making him fall back as be trusted her and Naruto's judgment. "DO YOU KNOW WHY YOUR HATED IN THE VILLAGE DEMON?" "yeah because I have the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto stated like it was a every day conversation. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked as it was supposed to be a secrete. Iruka turned to C.C. and asked if she knew this and she shook her head yes and told him to just sit back and enjoy the show.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you know that you're the demon huh, tell me how does it feel knowing you cause so much destruction and took so many innocent lives!?" "Well I could tell you but where would the fun in that be? And even if I was the demon I wouldn't have saved Iruka sensei I would have simply killed him and killed you and left but I'm standing here about to utterly obliterate you." "HAHAHAHAHA YOU HILARIOUS DEMON NOW IM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS!" Mizuki said as he went into his second curse seal form.

Naruto put chakra in his wrist were a seal was lying and a black sword with a golden fox with nine tails and red eyes as the hilt. The sword had more seals on it they where chakra absorption seals.

Naruto jabbed the sword into the ground and started to put wind chakra in it….a lot of wind chakra. This went on for a full minuet when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Mizuki moving so fast his after images had after images. Mizuki didn't even have time to be shocked as Naruto sent a punch that broke his nose which could be heard all throughout the forest "AHHH YOU ASSHOLE YOU BROKE MY NOSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU" "you know how many times you said that, yet I'm still here" "STOP FUC-" Mizuki could speak as Naruto punched him in the throat breaking his wind pipe, as Kytsumei, C.C. and Iruka all thought the same thing "aww shit that's gotta hurt" they thought as Mizuki felt blood coming up his throat and threw up a lot of it.

Naruto sent a devastating kick that, had it not been for Mizuki putting chakra around his temple to would had took his head off on impact but instead it just cracked his neck almost breaking it. Naruto then punched him in the gut sending him in the air and created another three shadow clones who proceeded to punch him even higher in the sky.

Naruto jumped a little above Mizuki and sent a vicious Axel kick to his head making his eyes bulge out of his skull and he shot at almost the speed of light to the ground and when he landed every bone in his body broke on in pact and after that Naruto just decided to make it over kill and used "wind style: wind buzzsaw jutsū" he said as he formed a bigger one than before and threw it at Mizuki "FFFUUUCCCC-" a big explosion occurred but before it C.C. grabbed a hold of Iruka and hulled ass away from the explosion.

After the explosion happened the Hokage felt it and called his 4 newly appointed personal guards and they hulled ass to the location in which they felt the explosion. Many other jonnin and chūnin felt it but didn't investigate as they felt Anbu on the way. Once they got there they saw Naruto with the forbidden scroll and the Anbū immediately surrounded Naruto and were about to subdue him when the Hokage told them to let Naruto explain but he didn't get the chance to as Iruka spoke first. "Hokage-sama Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll by Mizuki, who turned out to be working with Orochimaru sir." "where is he?" C.C. pointed at the crater and said

" he WAS in the crater that I'd until a couple minuets ago."

"ok where is he now?"

Naruto finally spoke "don't worry Jiji he dead"

"really who is responsible for his death?" He asked already having an idea of who did it.

"Naruto sir"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and walked to him and smiled. "good job my boy you will receive a A-rank pay for this and this is not to be told to anyone if anyone ask just say the Anbū caught him OK?"

"hai" they all said

"Naruto what technique did you use to create this much damage?"

"wind style: wind buzzsaw Jiji"

The Hokage had to think because he hasn't heard of that jutsū in a very long time and asked "did you learn that from the forbidden scroll?"

Naruto just shook his head yes and Sarutobi sighed "OK Naruto give me the scroll and you all can go I will put it in a safer place and come to my office tomorrow after team assignments Naruto along with you C.C. and Iruka you will receive the same pay as them thank you for helping"

Iruka nodded and shusined to his house to get some rest. After him the Hokage went back home and thought of a safer place to hide the forbidden scroll. Iruka caught up to Naruto and C.C. and asked if they wanted to go out for ramen which they replied yes. When they got there they ordered their food, Naruto told Ayame and Teuchi what happened and after a while they left to go home and get some sleep.

When they got home they both took a shower and changed clothes to go to bed. As they laid down in the bed C.C. spoke up. "Naruto there's something I have to give to you and say" she said hugging her teddy bear. "what is it?" he said as she turned around and looked him in the eyes. Naruto noticed her pupils turned red with a bird like pattern in the middle and a small white cross in the middle. " this she kissed Naruto and he felt something strange when he closed his eyes and opened them again. He excused himself for a second and went to the bathroom to look at his eyes when he walked it seemed time had slowed down and he could see things way more clearer than he did a couple of minuets ago. When he got to the mirror he saw that his eyes where the same and C.C. who appeared behind him and hugged him form behind. Naruto getting curious asked what she did "oh nothing just gave you a gift that allows you to slow down time and control people to make them do what ever you want!" "so I have complete control over anyone I choose?" "basically" he then turned around and stopped the chakra from going to his eyes and kissed her with a lot of passion. "I love you C.C. I have ever since you Began training me I just had to wait for the right time to tell you. C.C. smirked and said " I love you to Naruto-kun I have for a long time" with that they shared one last kiss and went to sleep but not before Kytsumei pulled Naruto into his conscious. And doing the same thing C.C. did.


	8. Chapter 8

The day was finally here where Naruto could truly be his self the semi-dark serious Naruto. He woke up and felt weight on his chest and looked down to see green hair and golden honey eyes looking back at him and a smirk on her face.

"Morning handsome!" And give him a kiss.

"Morning!" Naruto replied and kissed her back then got out of bed to go to the bathroom to get the day started. C.C. followed shortly after him and Naruto changed his clothes to black Anbū pants with tape rapped around both his thighs and ankles. He then put on his vest with seals over it that weighed it down to the g Naruto wanted it to be set at right now he could move freely under three G's but anything else he'd have trouble with and the good thing is no one could really keel up with him that wasn't Anbū level or higher and that was being generous. If he really wanted to he could move 2x faster than hiraishin his father's technique that made him feared in the third great shinobi war in kūmo.

Next was his burnt orange shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl on it. He tied his hand and around his upper left arm. Next was the black and white gloves with weight seals and seals for some fire, lightning, water and earth to be able to make them stronger since he had all five major elements and maybe some sub elements like steam and boil release or gravity release. Next was the white tap around his ankles and black shinobi sandals.

Next was C.C. who didn't need anything to give her abilities or anything like that as she was already one of the strongest ninja's to walked the earth but most people didn't know that because it would draw to much attention to her and she been around since the beginning of the ninja era and only ages once every few hundred years making her 19 but her appearance was that of Naruto's age and could adjust her image to make a look a certain age. She had on a navy blue long sleeve form fitting shirt to cover her C-cup breast she had DD'S but decided to tone it Down for the age she was supposed to be and also as a master in interrogation and things meaning she would get it anyway she pleases from anyone but didn't do it much unless she absolutely needed it.

On her waist were black curve hugging tight shinobi pants but enough room to allow movement freely at will. With white tapped think thighs and on her ankles and black shinobi sandals.

With them dressed they walked to the front door to leave to head to the academy for team placements. On they way their they saw Ink walking towards them as she usually did and gave them each a hug with her giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went to hug C.C. who hugged her but didn't let go. Ino was trying to figure out why and turned her head to face her and saw her gazing at her with playful mischief in her eyes Ino was trying to figure out exactly what she was thinking didn't notice C.C. lean in until it was too late. C.C had kissed Ink who was surprised at first but kissed her back after a couple of seconds and broke it a couple seconds later and blushed.

C.C. didn't have the decency blush as she didn't give a fuck who saw or what they thought about it, what was hers WAS HERS and she didn't care what anybody thought because she could easily get them over there problems while putting the six feet under.

Ino on the other hand was blushing like crazy. She of course didn't care who saw either as she could fuck up their minds to mere mush and leave like it was nothing so that wasn't a problem she was blushing because of how bold C.C. was and shocked because she didn't really know if C.C. liked her but apparently she did meaning Naruto might like her like that as well but she decided not to push it and see what would happen in the future.

After that was over with Kytsumei wishing she could be free and Naruto had to recover from a nose bleed but was fine otherwise. After that was all said and done they continued to walk catching up with Shikamaru, Chōji and Sasuke as usual who noticed the small blush on Ino's face but decided to use better judgement and not say anything. After the good morning bugs and handshakes with Everyone having there own unique with everyone else everyone headed to school and took their normal seats.

When they got their Iruka was already there waiting for everyone to get there so he could give his speech and send them off into their future as shinobi of Konohagakure. After everyone settle down he gave his speech.

"Future shinobi of Konohagakure it had been a honor having you all as students, we had good and bad times but I stand before you all as a shinobi of Konoha. You have spent seven years waiting for this moment and hopefully it what you wish to see and prosper with. I just want to thank you all and be the first to say…..WELCOME TO SHINOBIHOOD."

With that the class went wild. Stomping and banging on the desk it was there end of the academy and on to the ninja world why wouldn't they be happy?.

"Alright listen up, I will now read off the teams and their according sensei's so listen carefully, Team 1 will be…."

Naruto sat and listen to the teams called and thought about if they would be good team or not until heard his friends name. " Team seven will be the only team with four members because of the odd number of people in this group this year. Team seven will be Rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone knew that was sort of a lie as assume was the second best shinobi in the room but he was dangerously close to Naruto's skill level just with out the speed and swordsman skills. "Sakura Haruno,….C.C. And Naruto Uzumaki." "YES CHA IN ALL YOUR FACE ME AND MY BELOVED SASUKE TRIUMPTH ALL" Sakura said much to the dismay of the rest of the Sasuke fan club.

"Next is team "Riiigghhhhttt…well your team sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was happy by didn't show it and so was Sasuke as he got a good sensei who is legendary and has a sharingan and he got something close to a brother and who helped him not fall into the Uchiha curse of hatred and a sister figure to in C.C. the only problem he really saw was Sakura who was a fan girl but he saw potential in her and with a strong sensei and team that will help they could be deadly.

"Next is team eight the members are Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." They all seemed please with this Hinata was a little upset she wasn't placed on Naruto's team but then remembered they would eventually see each other so she calmed down.

Iruka went over the next team and finally got to team ten. "Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka the successors of the previous generation." Everyone was satisfied. Shikamaru was happy….in a lazy way because he got one of his brothers and a sister on the same team so he didn't really have a complaint same with the other two except Ino who wished she was on Naruto's team but was pleased non the less.

"Now you will all wait her for your sensei's and leave with them to get to know everyone now I have important business to attend to so good luck." With that he left and the class did as they were told.

Team by team left until it was just team 7,8, and 10. They all huddled up and started talking about what the future would be like and they all made a promise then and there to become strong and help each other no matter what.. Even shino agreed and with that a bond was formed that will never be broken.

They were just chatting about how they would miss the academy and cracking jokes at Naruto for his plan and he was about to retort until he heard the door open and in walked Asuma and Kurenai.

Naruto nodded to Asuma who nodded back and I left with their respective teams. "will team eight please follow me. "said a red eye beauty with long black curly hair, red lipstick, and a red dress with white rapping's and red sandals. Next was a muscular man with a beard and cigarette in his mouth. "will team ten please follow me." He said as they got up and lead their respective teams to their choice of location to go through introductions.

Then their were three. Two hours had passed and If anybody else had walked in they would have thought poor Sakura was anti social because Naruto, C.C., and Sasuke where sitting together and Sakura was no where near them. This is the seen Kakashi walked in on and just looked at them in vice versa.

"my first impression of you is that either you three are away from her on purpose or she's antisocial."

C.C. laughed and said "maybe the second will fit better."

"aalllriight meet me on the roof" Kakashi said lazily and shusined to the roof. Naruto along with everyone else did the same and where on the roof in a matter of seconds.

"so you all know shushin good, now we will start with introductions, your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Said Kakashi.

"why don't you show us how its done?." Sakura asked.

"ok I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes are non of your concerns and my dislikes are two few to name, my dreams for the future…..I don't feel like telling you." Kakashi said making everyone even Kytsumei to sweat drop "all he gave us was his name." thought everyone that wasn't Kakashi.

"well start with you pinky" said Kakashi pointing at Sakura while reading Icha Icha.

"My name isn't pinky, it Sakura and my like are-" she glanced at Sasuke. "my dislikes are-" she glanced at Naruto and C.C. " and my dreams for the future are-" she glanced at Sasuke and proceeded to squeal around and blush.

"OK…you next emo." Naruto and C.C. laughed while Sasuke's eye twitched.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training to become stronger and my brothers and sisters who have been their for me while I was moving on a dark path." He said while referring to Naruto, Shika, Chōji, Kiba, Ino and C.C. "my dislikes are fangirls and people who don't take their jobs seriously and my dreams for the future is to fight alongside my friends and restore my clan.

"ok you next silky" Kakashi said refer in to her hair that resembled silk to the maximum.

"my like are my friends and eating pizza and ramen and. Especially Naruto and Ino" she said having no shame in saying it at all shocking Sakura and Kakashi not so much Sasuke who already knew.

"my dislikes are people who don't train and think they can do whatever they want." Said C.C. while Kakashi just shook his head

"your next Sunny and rainbows" Kakashi said.

Naruto ignored it and spoke" my name is Naruto Uzumaki My likes are C.C., Ino and those I consider family, My dislikes are my enemy's and those who can't see things for what they really are, and my dream for the future is to be the greatest shinobi or one of them to ever live and have a happy family and help them fight whatever battles they may face. He said making C.C. and Kytsumei smile while Sasuke nodded

"so I have a fan girl, two protectors and a very level headed one" Kakashi already knew how strong Naruto and C.C. were and could tell Sasuke was on par with Naruto since C.C. didn't count and he'd have to send Sakura to Kurenai to have her beat the fan girl out of Sakura and then he'd be able to use her full potential to train her.

"alright team seven meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 9 a.m. and don't eat anything or you'll puke. See ya later" Kakashi said and disappeared in a shushin.

"Sasuke do you have any plans?". Naruto asked.

"yeah but I should be free around five I'll be at the training ground." Sasuke said and disappeared

"alright see ya there." Naruto said

Sakura had left already so that just left Naruto and C.C. who looked at each other and C.C. asked Naruto what he wanted to do to which he said go work on techniques in the forest of death and so off they went on their way they say Ino and Hinata coming from their respective teams and asked if they wanted to train with them of course they said yes and so off they went. Little did they know they were about to get a chance to become so much more powerful.


	9. Chapter 9

Ino and Hinata felt like they were in hell. They had dirt and grime covering their bodies from head to toe panting, C.C. and the forest had been unforgiving on Ino and Hinata. Naruto for his part found the site a little funny as he was used to the harsh training and had more than enough chakra left to still take on two jonnin at full strength. Ino and Hinata not so much.

C.C. had made them fight her in taijustū and even though she wasn't going all out she barley use five percent of her true strength but that was besides the point she could take on the all of the elemental nations and still come out on top….maybe but she did a number on Ino and Hinata and found out that with training they could potentially be very strong kunoichi.

Naruto had just finished laughing when C.C. turned to him and smiled making him gulp.

"And what are you laughing at foxy?" C.C. said

"no-nothing at all" he said while rubbing the back of his head while smiling.

"good, now back to you two do you want to become strong?" C.C. asked them both to which they nodded.

"what are you willing to do to become strong?"

"ANYTHING!"

"good so how about every other day you meet us on this forest and I will train you along with Naruto and Anko under one condition."

"what is it?" Ino said

"you can't under any circumstances tell anybody about it or how strong I am, only the Hokage, Kakashi Naruto and Kytsumei know how strong I am and now you two are included and that has to be kept a secret got it?" they both nodded their heads." good" C.C. said and they left the forest while two pairs of eyes watched.

"umm not bad not bad at all." Said Anko

"Kukukuku yes make them as strong as you can and when the time is right I will make my move" said a pale man with snake like eyes and purple eyelids named Orochimaru.

Naruto had walked Ino and Hinata home with Ino kissing him on the cheek and Hinata giving him a hug while C.C. smirked at him on their way home. "what?" Naruto asked. "oh nothing it seems like some bodies becoming a ladies man" she said still smirking. Naruto being Naruto didn't know what she meant as he scratched his head on confusion. "what do you mean?" "nothing you'll see maybe tomorrow possibly!" "ok" and with that they went back home to get some rest.

They had to report to the Hokage's tower for another mission report. They had to be there at nine, Sakura arrived first at 8:45 and waited for Sasuke who was not far behind. Naruto and C.C. arrived at exactly nine and of course Kakashi was late. Anko

Had just arrived and you could tell she was just having a bad day, first she woke up late so she couldn't even take a shower, second she had a banging headache because she had been out partying the night before so she had to nurse that, third on her way to the tower she had passed by some men who kept yelling sexual stuff of what they would do if they had the night with her to her and as bad as she wanted to fuck them up she could because they where yelling so she sent a couple kunai at them to get rid of them as they ran off they had tears in their eyes as the kunai landing exactly I cm from their penises and swore to never yell or say anything about or to Anko again. She had finally made it to the tower with a irritated look on her beautiful and sexy face. She walked into the Hokage's office and sat beside Naruto and C.C. and finally laying on Naruto with a look that dared anyone to say something. Eight minuets later Kakashi walked in and good thinking on his part out it in his pouch out of Sakura and Anko sight, Anko read it secretly and so did Sakura but no one needed to know that. The Hokage thanked the heavens he had a secret compartment he kept his in anyway he had more important matter's to attend to. " as you all know you're here for a mission, I'm done giving you D-ranks as everyone in this room knows you ready for a C-rank or possibly a B-rank but this is a C-rank, you are to escort and protect a client by the name of Tazuna to the land if waves and protect him as he finishes his bridge is that understood!?"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" they all said in unison.

"alright you have a hour to prepare yourselves get the job done and make sure you all comeback safe good luck to you all dismissed".

They all filed out and went to prepare


End file.
